Encounters to The Innocent Fates
by shrimproll
Summary: They were having a little trip to Kyoto to search for an apartment to live. But, what's going to happen when the plan goes unexpectedly that makes them end up to the place that they never think once?
1. Unexpected Conditions

Okay, so I've been really tired of seeing Drama/Romance, that made me decide to make another Humor/Romance. As always, this idea came out randomly before I went to sleep several months ago (this story was made on June, which meant that I've been abandoning this story). Just in case, I'm going to split it into 3 chapters. I'll try my best to finish this one.

Overall, enjoy.

(Ps: this is the first time I publish a story with T. The story tells you. Just read!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Unexpected conditions

Yagami Hikari never expects this to happen. Thus, it _happened_.

Through the window, she notices the rain gets harder and there's no way they would ever reach the station to take the next train in this situation, and when they notice their fault that they should have brought an umbrella.

Standing beside her, Takeru looks as nervous as her. He was a bit talkactive a few hours ago when they walked down the Kyoto street, and had been silent since they arrived in this _place_.

Takeru starts walking. She doesn't have a choice. She has to follow.

 _A few hours ago_

"I want to go to the temples!" Hikari said. "Miyako-san recommended me some good temples for lo –"

"Don't you remember why we are here? We need to find an apartment!"

It was ten in the morning as they arrived in the station. The two of them had enrolled Kyoto University in later Spring as their next destination. After convincing their families, to Hikari's father and Taichi, mostly, the permission finally came out and they could enrol and live together in a small apartment near the Kyoto University, with a requirement that Takeru should take care of her, and another requirement that he had to agree and sign. The trip had two purposes: searching for an apartment, and little trip in Kyoto.

Hikari giggled and poked his shoulder friendly. "I know, I know!" she giggled, her eyes were bright in some excitement.

They were walking hand-in-hand, heading to Kyoto University as they talked about the town. Kyoto was an interesting town, as interesting as it had always been. The air was fresher than Tokyo, the bright sun while they can see Kyoto tower. This was only made them feel more excited, and can't wait to have their university life in this town.

There were a lot of apartment that was interesting and suited them. Most apartments weren't big, but comfortable as well. The rooms were mostly suited for two persons, it had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom with two futons in a small scale. But, the only matter was they were trying to find out an apartment that suited their money, while remembering that they didn't want to matter their parents about the costs.

They finally found a good apartment, only it was a bit distant compared to the other apartments. The floor and wallpaper were peeling, but the cost was suited their condition. The peelings and the distance were paid by a larger room that the apartment had.

"Stop it. You look really bad like that."

Hikari blinked. She was recalling those girls who were trying to flirt with Takeru, like asking him to have a lunch, or asking him to go to the Kyoto tower with them which made her feel annoyed. Although she knew Takeru would reject every offers, but it never changed the fact that she felt annoyed and uncomfortable. Then, Hikari sighed as he chuckled.

"You're going to be a college student, but things have never changed." he chuckled. "You've never been comfortable when girls were trying to talk with me."

Hikari was going to protest but he put his finger around her lips to stop. "But I like it!"

Then she noticed that he had held her hand and smiled fondly at her. "Since we had found the apartment, why don't we visit the temples you want after having a lunch?"

It was a mood booster to her. Her smile brightened and she nodded. They visited some temples that Miyako recommended, although they had ever visited it when they had a study tour several years ago. The temples were good places to boost the relationship between boys and girls, thus to buy some lucky charms that her friends had asked, included Miyako and Mimi's wishes.

She also had a chance to take an _Ema_ , and took that small wooden plaques to write her prayers or wishes, and she wished everything would work up well, her relationship, her friendships, her family, her education, and mostly, have a good life. They took a photo together, while it was mostly about Takeru's uncontrolled face. Everything was so good and memorable.

She also prayed for her relationship with Takeru will last long, and forever, and prayed that everything between them would be okay, her boyfriend that she has dated for years. The bad one that they should finish, and the better one that they should keep. Things weren't good between them sometimes but they would always make it, and they learned from it.

After visiting the temples, they went to some Kyoto places such as museums that looked awesome with Kyoto's old and unique ancients, the aquarium where he stole her lips with a quick peck as she watched the fishes through the big aquarium, when she turned her head and it happened, and to the shopping districts to buy some gifts to their friends, or to the Digimon.

"I can't believe it's night already!" Takeru said. "We need to go back home!"

Hikari giggled. She knew that if they didn't, an endless call from Taichi will happen. With some purchases, they went to the station.

That was when things never ran as expected.

A drop of rain suddenly poured from the sky and they noticed it. They could still make it, not until the rain suddenly burst to wet the whole Kyoto town and they looked unexpectedly. Neither of them brought an umbrella, neither of them remembered to watch the forecast, and the rain was too hard and the town went foggy. It was a good day with a cloud upon the sky several hours ago, and this rain was really unexpected.

They were really wet and found out a big building in the foggy street, and knew it was big enough that they could stay for a day. They didn't have a choice, they had to stay in Kyoto for one night, and will inform their parents that they would take an early train tomorrow morning.

Still wet, they entered the building, seeing that the wallpaper was decorated by love signs with hot pink colour, the receptionist wore her bunny clothes to pay attention, while the servants also wore clothes that were too opened to be seen, and greeted them attractively. They wondered, why did people in this place look really attractive?

' _The best place to enjoy your night and have new experiences with your lover is here, stay at our love hotel!'_

Once they found out that statement, they turned into a statue for a moment, never dared to say anything and kept reading as if the statement were wrong, while it was right. The two of them looked at each other, staring unbelievingly at each other before blushing, mouths were wide-opened.

This was a love hotel. No wonder if they looked really attractive.

What made it worst, they were just an innocent couple who had dated for years and never did anything above the kiss.

Takeru looked at her, a bit doubted and unsure, but frowning. "We have… no choice…"

* * *

(Due to a stupid reason, I decided to re-post it even though I had posted it once.)

And yes, this is another story of 'Takeru and Hikari being an innocent couple' that happened in this fandom sometimes, which also meant that I was _**against tri**_ (I won't say about this a lot, people have their opinions, haven't they?). I'm one of those who was in this side, tbh. But, who knows that they would end up throwing the innocent title in this story?

Put your review, have a nice day!


	2. Unexpected Situations

Sorry for taking it long! Thank you for the reviews and follows! Here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Unexpected situations

Hikari gulps as she follows him. So that they are going to stay there for a night and they are heading to the receptionist.

"Umm… exc –"

"There's an available room!"

The receptionist grins before Takeru finishes which makes them feel more nervous with her excitement. They are going to say some words before the receptionist continues.

"One room is available for a couple who wants to have a good experience at night!" she grins. "The rooms are almost full, both of you are really lucky to get one!"

Takeru opens his mouth, but he never has a chance to speak, again.

"What are you going to do tonight? A? B? C? Ah! Both of you must have dated quite long, you may ha –" (1)

"Can you LEAD us to the room just yet?" Takeru cuts her off, remarking his word.

The receptionist looks a bit surprised, that makes Takeru think that she feels scared with him. But instead, she gives them an evil smirk.

"Alright," she smirks. "I know that both of you can't wait for any longer. We will prepare the room."

The receptionist orders the others to prepare for the room with such an excited tone as they sit on the nearest couch. Both are blushing, Takeru, especially, who puts his hands on his face to hide his red cheeks. Through this years, they have been decided to keep those precious things until they are ready, and they never reach ready, up until now. No, maybe they won't ready until they reach the next relationship status, one day. A lot of their friends have expected them to do it earlier in their relationship, that most of them end up surprised.

Besides, there's Taichi, who is ready to kill Takeru if he does something unforgiveable to Hikari, if he dares to touch her beside her hands, if he _dares_ to do something above kissing.

But she knows Takeru too well, that she's sure that nothing would happen. He might have hugged her every day, might not live without holding her hands, or when his mind is completely lost sometimes when he kisses her, that he ends up couldn't stop the kiss but it's still under consider, that would have made Taichi want to kill him if he finds the condition sometimes, but Takeru is someone who has always appreciated her, and is a very shy boy if he does something unexpectedly, a good example, when they were in high school, he accidentally touched one of her breasts, and he ended up avoiding her until she convinced him that it was okay. Another thing was when some of his friends teased him with adult magazines, Daisuke was one of them, that he always avoided them in the end. Sometimes, she wonders if he has a teenage hormone, before and now, although she knows that he just doesn't want to get involved to those stuffs.

But, that's why she never gets scared, or worried to live with him later. Nothing is going to happen.

Now back to the condition. He still looks really shy, and hides his face with his hands. She chuckles, and realizes that his hair is really wet due to the thunderstorm, so that she takes her handkerchief, and cleans up his wet hair that makes him winced.

"I'm okay with it," Hikari says.

Takeru sighs. "Sorry."

She sighs. "I said I'm okay with that,"

He turns his face, and she can tell that he's really embarrassed. "It's not okay at all! What if everyone knows about this?! What if they don't trust us and think as if I had planned to bring you here secretly?! It's my fault not to check the weather before we –"

And so, he starts blabbering as if it has pent up. He starts talking about the possibility about them being caught with the others, the responses, the 'what-if' thoughts that he mentions a lot in his speech. He looks disordered, as if his brain suddenly goes off and he can't think wisely and normally, and she can consider it. In fact, she would be wondered if he doesn't act this way. She knows that this one would come. She knows that it means he cares a lot of her, wants to appreciate her, and never means to do something harm to her.

"… Have you finished?" she asks after he stops.

"… Yes…" he sighs. "Once again, I'm sorry!"

She giggles, and puts her hand on his cheek and rubs it softly. "Once again, it's okay!"

She starts to see him calm down, which makes her a bit relieved.

"Ah! The room is ready! Sorry for interrupting! What are you talking about? Are you talking about the style you're going to use today?"

Even before he could reply and smile, the servant comes with a smirk. The calmed Takeru has reverted back and she can read the face that he once used when he got really pissed off. She sighs, as she starts to follow him, bringing the purchases they bought earlier.

"You're so lucky that you got a room!" the bunny servant says. Still not getting a response, she keeps blabbering. "There are a lot of couples who came and booked a room!"

The aura is so different compared to the common hotel. The corridor feels uncommon than she once passed whenever she had holidays with her family or friends. The smell, which she can tell it smells like a sweat, feels uncommon to her. The sweat is different at all, very different compared to Takeru's sweat every time he finished practice. His sweat would look and feel fresh, at least for her who often gets hugged by him after the practice. Compares to this one, it only makes her feel nausea every time she passes the room. Even Taichi's messy room smells better than this.

Hikari could see the discomfort written on his face, and she tries her best to calm him down. Whenever the servant starts blabbering about the things they don't want to hear, and when she sees him who sees the bunny as if he wants to rip something into pieces, she tries to convince him to stop. The walk to their room is awkward, and they could only hear the bunny's blabbers, not until a loud moan could be heard and they jump.

"Aww, they must be enjoying it!" the bunny says. "Here, this is your room!"

Their room is exactly next to the one where the moans come. They gulp.

She winks. "Don't worry to be disturbed. Both are really drunk when they came, and they hadn't stopped since this afternoon!" she says. "Enjoy your night, then!"

Takeru accepts the key and gulps. Hikari knows exactly what is in his mind; they had passed the corridor and heard nothing until they reached this one. One thing she's sure, she is sure that this one is the most extreme among the others.

He unlocks the door and turns on the lamp, and sees a big double bed with red roses on it, yellow lamp that makes the room looks more romantic, that makes them more nervous.

"Ah, there's a television!" he tries to deny all of the decorations, and comes to the nightstand. "I think I can –"

And he stops as he opens the nightstand, and looks really insecure. She can see the blush on his face, that makes her wonder what he's just seeing. Even before she comes, he has quickly closed the nightstand.

"It's something that you don't suppose to see!" he says panicky.

Another loud moans could be heard and they look startled. This time, the moans only get hotter and louder than ever. They could hear moans, the man who keeps saying she's beautiful without anything, and the woman who moans in pleasure, and they can hear the exhausting voices, hard pant and yearn to each other as the next door keeps going.

"Why don't you… take a shower first...?"

Takeru tries his best to avoid it, but those words only make them blush. Turning his face, he quickly says, "I mean, you're really wet!" he tries to explain.

She bites her lips nervously and nods clearly. She knows that he must have meant it. Every statement can be wrong in this place. Once she had heard from her friend's experiences, that they would take a shower first, waiting for the spouse, before they…

She shakes her head rudely and goes to the wardrobe, where she can see nothing except the white robe. She doesn't have a choice, and brings it to the bathroom.

She grabs her robe tightly. She once was really sure that nothing would happen. Takeru is such a nice and innocent boy, but all those things they had passed, can simply change his mind into the wild one. Especially this is the first time they experience _this_.

Now, she isn't sure anymore.

* * *

I know that some of you might be pissed off with the way I made them really innocent in this story, which is why I made this. I don't even know if love hotel's situations might be different compared to the other one, I hope you can consider it, and I hope I have had enough to capture their innocence.

I can't make it sure when the next chapter be ready, because I need to prepare for my last thesis for my graduation, a lot of things need to be prepared, because this is my last semester and everyone knows it's the busiest part ever. I'm going to make it whenever I get pissed off with my works.

1\. I read in one manga where it explained about A, B and C. I don't remember it but it's related to physical touches between a boy and a girl if I'm right. (I only remember what is B) if anyone knows, please let me know!

Let me know what you think about this! Have a nice day!


	3. Unexpected Actions

I'm not abandoning this story. Here's the newest chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: Unexpected Actions

What if it happens? _What if it happens?_ It keeps ringing on Hikari's mind as she sits on the only double bed, eyes glancing the whole room, ears hearing the sound of moans and pleasures belong to the next room, and hearing the sound of shower. It is just an hour since they arrived, and she has never felt this nervous before. She remembers some of her friends' stories, recalling them, and shaking her head. She never knows this day would come sooner than she had thought, and she never prepares it well.

It is only 8 PM and she sees the rain only gets harder and she thinks it won't stop until midnight, while at that time the train operation has stopped. She sighs, hoping that Taichi wouldn't plan to kill Takeru enough when they return home.

Speaking of Taichi, she remembers that she hasn't told any single word to her family, after being busy thinking about what might happen here and she doesn't remember the most important thing. Taking her cellphone, she presses the number and hears her mother's voice and starts to explain everything, minus the love hotel things, of course.

"I'm okay, _oniichan!_ " it is Taichi's turn to show her his overprotective soul. "Alright. See you tomorrow. Sorry to make you worry."

"Your family?"

She sees the blond boy who has just finished his shower, hair wet as his towel goes around his shoulder. Hikari nods, knowing that it is easy enough to be guessed, and she's a girl who stays with his long-term boyfriend outside the hometown for the first time. Her family must be worried.

" _Is it Takeru?_ " Taichi's voice makes Hikari startled. " _Can I talk to him?_ "

Hikari gulps, as she gives her cellphone to Takeru. " _Oniichan_ wants to talk to… you…"

It is a nightmare.

Takeru takes the cellphone, and he tries to look as calm as he could possible do, although Hikari notices a hint of panic written all over his face, and she is right when Takeru starts talking with his big brother. After saying "Yes" for the umpteenth time, Takeru turns off the cellphone.

"Taichi-san told me to take the earliest train," Takeru says. "… and more."

"More?"

He blinks. "Never mind!" he tries to rearrange the conversations. "Why don't we watch the television? I think we should be careful with the weather."

With that, he tries to find the remote by walking to the television position. Speaking of television, Hikari wonders about something that had happened. Takeru has also asked the same question before she takes a shower, and he stops when he opens the… drawer next to the double bed. She wonders, what did he see that made him stop the action before.

So that she tries to open the drawer, and sees something in pack that arranged perfectly. She takes one of them and blinks innocently. What is it?

"Why did you open the drawer!" Takeru's voice makes her startled, and she sees him freezing as if it is in the middle of winter.

"Well…" Hikari stares at the thing she took. "You look surprised when you see something in this drawer so I was curious about it."

She feels that she has seen this before but unsure where it is. She stares at it innocently, not being aware with Takeru who has been staring at her unbelievingly since she answered his question.

"… you really don't know that?" Takeru asks nervously.

She shakes her head.

"… you REALLY don't know that?" Takeru repeats.

Again, she shakes her head.

"… you REALLY REALLY don't know that?" Takeru repeats, once more.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hikari gives an answer grumpily.

She doesn't get an answer for a moment. And then, she sees him clearing his throat nervously, as if he wonders if he should tell him what it is.

"… well..." Takeru looks unsure with his statement as well. "You see, this is love hotel, when two people, a man and a woman, are –"

He stops and starts blushing, and rubs his forehead nervously. "How could I tell you this…" he murmurs.

Hikari, still, looks innocently as well. Quite unsure with his statement.

"well… you know, when a man and a woman are –" he clears his throat awkwardly. "well… to avoid the woman from being pregnant… there are some ways… to do… for example… goes to the drugstore and buys a…"

Now that his face is as red as tomatoes and he quickly hides his face so that she wouldn't see him. "buys a protection, and it is on your hand now!"

Now that she feels as if she gets a biology lesson and stares at the protection, before joining him to blush and returning the protection to the place where it belongs to. She has a biology lesson? Yes. She has learned those stuffs? Of course. So, why is she just too blind that makes her not recognize it? She doesn't know why. Perhaps these stuffs make her dizzy and confused.

Takeru stands up as he sighs, his face isn't red anymore but looks really tired. "I'm tired. I want to sleep now."

"Do you want me to massage you?"

He stops and stares at her, before starting to blush again, and quickly shakes his head. Taking the pillow and sitting on a small sofa in the room.

"I'll sleep here. Taichi-san warned me this before." he tells her, then a small smile wraps on his lips. "Good night."

Even though he looks tired and annoyed, but he still manages to smile at her when he says 'goodnight', that makes her feel a bit overwhelmed and relieved, at least a little. The rain hasn't stopped yet, and Takeru has gone sleeping, so that she doesn't have anything to do, and goes to sleep as well.

* * *

She awakes when she feels something goes around her body. It starts from her hair, and it brushes a few strands of her hair. It starts to explore her cheek, and caresses it softly and gently. She feels his hot breath comes closer to her lips, before their lips meet together.

"Ta –"

When they are apart, she manages to speak but quickly cuts by her boyfriend's sudden actions. He throws her blanket to the floor so that he is sitting on the top of her, before his lips go around her neck and his strong hands hold her wrists tightly. Giving her a mark, she looks surprised as she watches him before putting his lips back to her lips roughly. As their lips break apart for an air, she tries to sit but his next action makes her gasp when as he starts to take off the knot of her robe to reveal her cleavage when her robe still helps her covering her important areas, as his head goes to her cleavage.

With another fast heartbeat, she gasps surprisingly when he starts to kiss her developing cleavage, as his cold hand starts to explore another part of her body, and tries to take off her robe completely. She lets out a small moan with his actions, and it only makes her feel embarrassed than ever. She wants to fight it but she couldn't. She is too afraid to hurt him.

As if knowing her tense to attack, he stops and stares at her. Blushing, she puts her hand on his cold cheek, as if his eyes have hypnotized her that make her cold hands go around the knot and starting to take off his robe as well, as he starts to kiss her lips roughly, again. He is half-naked and so is she, and it is only one way to do to make them fully naked in front of each other.

They are best friends to be lovers. They have been dating for years and trust each other, and understand each other. If it is what he wants, will she give it to him? She has always planned to give everything to him, including _this_.

But, she is scared, and thinks that she isn't ready enough for this. She loves him enough. But, she doesn't know why, she feels that… something goes off and they won't be ready for this. She doesn't know what is missing, what is wrong, and it is something really important in their relationship, despite how much they love each other.

His skin feels so cold to her, and it makes her feel not overwhelmed as it usually touches her. And it makes her feel more insecure, and realizes something is really wrong, when he pushes her back onto the bed, as his cold hand almost reaches the most private area and his other hand starts running to her developing areas, as he keeps kissing her roughly to keep her in her place. Her eyes widen and she feels really, really scared. She knows what's going to happen soon, and where this all thing directing to. This isn't supposed to happen in this way. There's no passion in Takeru's eyes, no love as she stares at him, and she never feels as overwhelmed as she has always felt.

Takeru that she knows won't force her to do something. Takeru that she loves knows how to love her ideally. How could he change? Maybe it is because of Daisuke's adult magazines? Or the protection makes the effect for his teenage hormones? She doesn't know it yet, but she will ask, she will force him to answer, no matter what. She wants the old Takeru that always loves her conditionally.

"Stop!" she shrieks as she tries to push him, tears coming out of her eyes, and hopefully Takeru will understand them.

* * *

Okay I lied. It's a surprise that I had new ideas and I decided to make 4 chapters, instead of 3 chapters.

What do you think that will happen on them? Are you surprised to see Takeru doing that? Lol I hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to put the review!


	4. What It Should Be

As I promised, this is the last chapter.

Chapter 4: What We Really Want

"Hikari-chan?"

"Stop! I'm not ready for this!"

"Hikari-chan?!"

"I know that we are old enough, but I don't think we should be doing this now!"

"Hikari-chan!"

Hikari opens her eyes, sweating as well as seeing Takeru in front of her, worry written all over his face. The lamp is turned on, and they are both fully-clothed.

"Are you okay?" Takeru looks worried as he wipes her sweaty forehead. "You were talking while sleeping so that I woke up and tried to wake you up."

She tries to sit down so that she could recover, pinching her cheeks and it hurts her. She touches his cheeks, and it is warmer than before. This is real, and it is just a nightmare she got.

"I'm okay." she collapses to his body, breathing in relieved. "Thank goodness it is just a dream."

She keeps herself safe in his chest as she tries to calm down. Staring at him, who looks worried about her but keep in silence as he pats her back to help her calm down.

"Do you have a nightmare?"

She nods.

"… is it about us?"

She widens her eyes and sees him, as if her eyes tell him that his statement is right. Even before she speaks, she could see him sighing.

"Because you said that you are not ready and we're old enough, so that I'm guessing it is about us," he sighs.

The circumstance feels so uncomfortable. So that he knows what she was dreaming about. It will be awkward, but it will be worse if they don't discuss it. They have been keeping this since they arrived, have been awkward more than they have ever felt in their life, and she doesn't want something bad happen.

Her mouth feels really dry and she couldn't start the conversations. Perhaps, she is just too scared to open it, afraid if there would be a little mistake, a misunderstanding, or a miscommunication that leads them to terrible things.

He makes a sigh before starting the conversation. "… will you tell me 'my actions' in your dream?"

She bites her lips and starts telling him, despite of how much she hates to speak about it. While telling she sees a tiny blush on his cheeks, as if he doesn't believe that she dreamed him like that way. But, his face tells her, that he understands. He understands why it was happening before, and he can consider it.

"I'm so wild in your dream." Takeru couldn't help blushing after she finishes, so does her.

"It must be the effect of this place." Takeru sighs as he rubs his forehead, before giving her a smile that she loves so much, as he puts his hands on her shoulder to reassure her. "Hikari-chan, I once told you that I'm not going to do it with you until we're really ready. And even though everyone states that we're old enough, I won't do it, especially if you don't want it. It's not because I don't like you, not because I really hate you, but –"

His smile only grows and she feels so overwhelmed with that. "But, as much as you know, as much as I have always told, I want to appreciate you, as someone really important to me, and as a woman. You know that, right? I always want to protect you, always want to try my best to see you smile, and I will hate myself if I do something harm to you."

Her smile starts growing with his calmed and heartwarming statement. "So, you don't need to be worried about it, okay? Nothing will happen. I promise." he has linked his pinky finger with hers even before she accepts his finger. "If I lie, then my finger will be cut, okay?"

She laughs and hugs him. Now that she knows the pieces that left, that he has always wanted to appreciate her unlike her dreams. She knows, that one day there would be the time when they are ready, and they are mature enough to do it. But the road is still long, and they still need time to come surpass it.

"… will you hug me tonight?"

"huh?"

"Just hugging and sleeping next to each other!" she tries to explain. "Nothing will happen, right?"

Takeru couldn't help chuckling, yet he also couldn't reject it. "Of course," he laughs as he shrugs, yet realizing that he had to abandon Taichi's order to accept hers. "We can also start practicing so that we can get used to it, right?"

She smiles shyly. She couldn't help imagining it. The day when she would wake up in his chest, his arms go around her body so that she would be protected, as she snuggles on his chest, or wakes him up. That day will come. She doesn't know when and how long the road would be, but she believes it will come. Someday.

So that, she is in his arm, feeling his peaceful heartbeats that tells him everything is surreal. She looks on at him, smiling as she sees him sleeping and feeling more peacefully after telling her his thoughts. They once felt awkward when they heard another moan came from the next door, but Takeru drew her closer to change the situation. Her hand reaches his cheek, which is warm compared to the one in her dream, and rubs it softly before pecking his lips, carefully not to wake him up.

With that, she draws into him closer and goes to sleep, knowing that everything will be alright.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Takeru takes the handbag they carried last night. The storm has been stopped since midnight, and the weather is really nice now. It is the best time to come home, just like Taichi had warned them before.

"Ready." she smiles as they step out and unlock the room. The two lovebirds beside them have just come out and both are blushing while seeing the younger couple. Takeru and Hikari bow awkwardly, before they run away and successfully escape from the hotel.

Hikari smiles as she sees him sitting next to him. She once thought that this fate is kinda stupid to be crossed and she is just too unlucky about staying in love hotel with two of them being innocent. But now that she gets a lot of good news for her life, she thinks that this fate is good enough to be crossed. They are innocent, yes, but they will grow to be a mature couple, together.

Her friends state that they did because they loved each other and even though they had to be apart, they were at least have memories. But for her, love isn't good to be proof in that way. Love is an appreciation to each other. The one that people need in their life.

When the train is ready to go, Takeru lays his head on her shoulder. Hikari wonders, didn't he have a good sleep last night?

"You know, I can't sleep well last night. I was nervous, especially when you pecked me." he sighs, making her blush that he caught her pecking him. He couldn't help chuckling. "But no worries, I will be used with that someday."

"When… the day comes…"

With that, he closes his eyes and goes into slumber, as she smiles and the train leads them back to the hometown.

She has planned to give everything to him, but not now. That time, the time when they are finally ready, would be the most beautiful time they would ever share together.

* * *

Nah it's actually just Hikari's nightmare. Sorry if you were disappointed. But I just _can't_ imagine them doing something harm before they get married, although some people state it is a 'proof that they are in love and need each other'.

Oh wow, I've finally finished this! It's been years since I finish an ongoing story so that I feel kinda proud of myself now! (I'm kidding. There's nothing to be proud to) I will try to finish my ongoing stories, so no worries!

'I once **told** you that I'm not going to do it with you' on Takeru's part is one of my headcanon that I'd like to make into an oneshot (or two chapters) someday. So that, they once had a similar thing happened when they were in highschool. Though the ending will be all of your expectations, but I think the plot could still flow good (or better than this). Hopefully I could grant my (stupid) promise someday!

Put your review and have a nice day! Thank you for following this story, my dearest reviewers and silent readers! See you on my next fic!


End file.
